Sadism
by Bleak Landscape
Summary: The strange relationship between Rhode and Lenalee is twisted around one person - Allen Walker. Rhode/Lenalee


A/N - Hey, everyone

**A/N - **Hey, everyone. Came up with this in the middle of the night and scribbled it down, and then rewrote it in the morning. -hits self- I forgot some of the major points so… yeah, this is the best I could do with.

I _knew_ I should've written it down when I had the chance.

I've grown to like this pairing, even if it _is_ sort of twisted. Inspired when I was in the state of half-consciousness, so it might be a bit hazy.

It's sort of like 'Wait'.

Strange, since that's usually the time I come up with things. But you don't want to know about that, so let's move on!

**Disclaimer - **I. Don't own. D.Gray-Man. Got it?

**Warnings - **Stuff. Rhode/Lenalee. En-_joy_. XD. For some reason, I like this scene in the series very much.

- - - - - - -

_Sadism_

- - - - - - -

Shifting barriers separated them from the outside world. Toys and trinkets littered the floor. Here, it was all fun and games.

It was a Noah's territory.

Rhode Camelot's world - created to serve her, bestow upon her all the entertainment she demanded.

It had been easy - almost _pitifully_ so - to capture those two Exorcists. Her eyes swept over the forms of Allen and Miranda, while she chewed idly on the gum in her mouth.

Rhode grinned, brushing her fingers through the dark, sleek hair of the girl upon the 'throne'. Her lifeless gaze did not recognize her 'friends', and neither did she protest against Rhode's touch. After all, she was Rhode's form of entertainment.

_Lenalee_.

Rhode's childish mouth twisted in a frown. It was obvious that Lenalee liked this _Allen_, foolishly so.

Did Lenalee not get it? There was no future for these thoughtless Exorcists - the future of the world lay in the hands of the Noah Clan, with the Millennium Earl.

She twirled a strand of Lenalee's hair, marveling excitedly at the glow that the candles bestowed upon it.

Rhode's eyes came to a rest on the white head of Allen, the other Exorcist. The one that was in possession of a powerful Innocence. She cocked her head to one side, staring thoughtfully. She could make Lenalee jealous, right? Then she won't like that Allen Walker anymore, right?

A playful grin lit up her face, and Rhode smoothed down the crinkles in Lenalee's dress.

"Lena-_lee_, Lena-_lee_…"

She sang softly, as the candles flickered and wavered.

Soon enough, Allen Walker awoke, while Miranda quivered and shook in the corner, chained to her Innocence - the clock. Rhode dismissed her casually. Just another minor Exorcist.

Her interest was on Allen Walker - and how long her would last.

"_We are the true ones, the ones chosen by God, for we _are_ the Noah Clan."_

Why was he so surprised that she was a human? Rhode frowned, studying him carefully. His Innocence was, indeed, unexpectedly powerful. Sizzling wounds replaced the spots where his limb had been nailed to the wall.

He knew she was warm - just like a human. He thought she was a human -

_Not quite. _

She dragged the abominable claw down, down, across her face viciously. Such a blow would have killed a simple human easily.

_Not quite. Not quite a human. _

Rhode dragged Allen's collar roughly, pulling her blackened, torn face up to be level with his. Her wide, bulging eyes stared at him, mocking, scornful.

"_We are different to you fools!"_

New skin stretched across the burnt flesh and muscles.

Rhode stood back, besides Lenalee.

_Watch this, Lenalee. Watch what I can do. _

The candles rotated until their razor-sharp points faced Allen, flames flickering in the darkness. Rhode smiled, allowing them to shoot forwards.

The flames blurred as they whipped towards the white-haired Exorcists.

_Would you like him, Lenalee, if he was scarred and torn? I bet you won't. _

Crack, crack, the points slammed into parts of the wall around Allen, missing him by millimeters. The wall started splitting, but it held. Dust descended from the heavens, as the green and yellow wallpaper was torn brutally.

The raw fear displayed in the Exorcist's eyes was nothing compared to the painful scream that he uttered when a candle embedded in his eye - the eye that spotted the Akuma.

The glassy eyes of the dolls watched silently, fascinated, as the candle clinked to the ground, crimson blood coating its point.

Allen's voice cracked, and died out as pain overcame him shooting through his eye, his head, everywhere.

Miranda screamed as well, even though no harm was done to her. Rhode glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. Tears streamed down the woman's face, and Rhode's face was slightly puzzled. What was there to cry about? Just a little pain, nothing more.

Rhode thought she saw a flicker of reaction in Lenalee's eyes. An unexpected feeling rushed in her head. Anger? Rage? Jealousy? All of them rolled into one.

_Why don't you like me, Lenalee?_

The candle rolled to a stop at Rhode's feet and she picked it up, sliding her tongue over the thick, warm blood. It was salty, coppery, and utterly delicious. She giggled, captivated.

"_We are sent from God, Himself."_

The Noah Clan, the Millennium Earl, _her_, they were sent from God to eliminate these pitiful beings that call themselves humans. All they did was fight, fight, fight.

_Lenalee wasn't like that, right? _

Allen clutched his bleeding eye, wracked with pain. To Rhode's surprise, he stood up, and contradicted her words. What really caught her unawares was the fact that he still had the strength to fire up his arm, his parasitic Innocence.

Normal humans would have backed down, but Rhode welcomed the idea of a new challenge. Besides, he couldn't kill her anyway.

And he couldn't kill Lenalee.

Presents, stuffed animals, and dolls with staring eyes covered the ground, digging into Allen's sides as he fell, weakened by the attacks from the Akuma. He was foolish to try and defeat Rhode in this state.

And he still could shelter Miranda from her attacks. Rhode grinned. This _was_ unexpected.

_Watch me, Lenalee. Watch me defeat this Exorcist. Watch him die. Then you'll be free from him, Lenalee! _

They would never get out of here.

Rhode sat back, and ran her fingers through Lenalee's immaculate hair. She caressed the soft, silky strands, and laid her cheek gently - almost tenderly - on the top of Lenalee's head.

_I am Rhode Camelot, and you are my toys. _

- - - - - - -

**A/N - **Ehehe. Did you like it?

Took me more than an hour to write this. -rolls shoulders- I'm going to have back problems when I get older from all this…

Anyway, see you! I'll be back.

Eventually.


End file.
